Clue Teens! Based of the Clue TV Show on the Hub
by juddr
Summary: 6 kids find a body and become suspects in a case.
1. Murder!

**This is my first Clue Fan Fiction so please review this!  
><strong>**Each of the following characters have a way to talk to you (e.g. blog, diaries).  
>Plum's real name is Lucas and he talks to you through the Plum Institute Newsletter.<br>White's real name is Whitney and he talk to you using a diary called White light's Useful Book.  
>Scarlet's real name is Liz and she also talks using a diary called Glamorous Diary.<br>Green's real name is Seamus and he talks using his Memories Book.  
>Mustard's real name is Dmitri and he talks using his Mystery Book (after last mystery, this time he came prepared).<br>Peacock's real name is Agnes and she talks using her Blog called the Eye's of The Peacock.**

This fan fiction refers to the hubs new series Clue, please view that first to UNDERSTAND THIS!

**Plum Institute News**** Letter**

I am Lucas and I recently solved a mystery, I am now looking for a Job at a Crossword Company, Ken ken Company or Sudoku Company.  
>For me, school is a piece of cake, just got my test results back of the year, I got a A for Maths, English, Chemistry, Physics, Art, Music.<br>The rest I got B's on.  
>Today I saw millions of people of school with a object called a Mobile Phone. I never needed one really, but now I have a lot of work to do and I need to contact my Dad to pick me up from school and things like that.<br>A mobile phone would also help with our mystery solving. We still need to find out about the Order of Black, House of Scarlet and even more about the House of Plum.  
>I went to Best Buy, as you do and I used Facebook to ask a certain someone (I am not telling you who) about something (not telling you what).<br>Bought the item they recommended but I went home feeling part of the community.

**Eye's of the Peacock**

I have some news for you girls at our school. Sam Morgan has now been dumped by his new girlfriend already. 5 hours they lasted.  
>Onto some important news ... Lucas Morginston talked to me on Facebook asking about what phone he should get.<br>Of course I said an I-phone 4S, for some reason he was really excited to get one.  
>He got one for $400, no idea how he afforded that so fast but GEEZ!<br>He wanted help on it, and I helped him.

**Plum Institute News Letter**

I am now going to discuss why I went to Best Buy. I went because I wanted a new mobile phone.  
>It could help with the investigation because when we was at Ashcroft, all they did was text each over.<br>I got an Apple I-phone 4S, shiny on the back, touch screen on the front and a picture of an Apple.  
>See ... I went to Agnes to get some useful advice for what phone I should try.<br>She helped me later and I found an App for Sudoku! I WAS IN HEAVEN!

**White Lights Useful Book**

You know how I fancy Lucas. Well I solved another puzzle today that HE couldn't.  
>He said he needed to do something and went off ... when I read the Plum Institute News Letter I found out that he went to Best Buy to get a new phone.<br>I told him a free way to send messages to each over called Ping Chat. He sent a message to me and was very happy to find an easy way to chat.  
>Plus something SURPRISING happened. He kissed me on the cheek for the FIRST TIME!<p>

**Glamorous Diary**

Today is the first of December and its the last day of school. I am getting ready for it (e.g. Putting Make-up on and Putting Nail Vanish on).  
>I entered school and all the boys were staring at me...<br>I felt special.  
>But I was just late.<br>I looked at my Timetable and OUCH!

**Memories Book**

Big mistake ... Never accidentally crash your skateboard into a pretty girl. Never turn out good.

**Glamorous Diary**

Wow ... I could just smack the person who just knocked me and got mud on me.  
>I turned around and hit him.<br>Seamus!  
>"Why did you hit me with your skateboard" I asked.<br>"Why did you smack me with your hand" Seamus Replied.  
>We both replied with "It was an accident!"<br>We were both in the same class, I asked Seamus what lesson it was.  
>A brick smashed through the window above us.<br>I had to save myself , SEAMUS NEVER HELPED ME!

**Memories Book**

So the brick fell down from the Window and nearly hit Liz and I managed to save her.

**Glamorous Diary**

He was useless, I might as well go out with the brick that just tried to kill me.  
>I looked at Seamus like I was disgusted with him.<p>

**Memories Book**

She looked at me lovingly, and kissed me.

**Glamorous Diary**

... And I smacked him.  
>He looked so scared after being hit by a girl.<p>

**Memories Book**

I stood there cool with her kissing me.  
>Great time... Ye.<p>

**Glamorous Diary**

After we had a fight, Lucas runs out of the school "Sorry, Sorry, I threw the brick accidentally!"  
>He looked at my dress.<br>"I didn't make that mess did I?" Asked Plum.  
>"NO! A really mean man who is in our presence did this and it wasn't you!"<br>When I said that I pointed at Lucas.

**Plum Institute News Letter**

A finger staring at my face.  
>"So, it wasn't me?" I asked.<br>"No, it wasn't you!" She replied.  
>Me and Liz looked at Seamus.<br>Then Whitney walked out in a beautiful white dress.  
>I couldn't take my eyes off her eyes.<br>"I heard a crash!" Said Whitney in her sweet voice.  
>Dmitri runs out and so does Agnes.<br>"We did too." Said Peacock and Dmitri said at perfect time.  
>"It wasn't anything really, it was just me throwing a brick out of a window".<p>

**Mystery Book**

Finally, the end of the day! All 6 of us walked out to the car park. We all smelled something funny.  
>We walked over to the smell and there was a dead body there.<br>I didn't understand who it was a first.  
>But when we all turned his face and body facing US, we notice, its Mr. Whittaker.<p> 


	2. Police ?

**Just a list to remind you!**

**Lucas-Plum-Plum Institute News Letter  
>Whitney-White-White Lights Useful Book<br>Liz-Scarlet- Glamorous Diary  
>Dmitri-Mustard-Mystery Book<br>Seamus-Green-Memories Book  
>Agnes-Peacock-Eyes of the Peacock<strong>

**Back to the story!**

**Glamorous**** Diary**

I screamed, I felt very scared. This time a proper MURDER! Mr Whittaker lying down on the floor, blood over his back and his front. There was some glass on the floor which I suppose he was killed with. I didn't want to raise conclusions yet so I didn't speak a word, plus no-one else noticed the glass on the floor. I also saw a huge scar on Whittakers head! Other people didn't know about this either!

**Eyes of the Peacock**

I saw his body and Liz nearly fainted seeing it! I was pretty scared too! I also noticed that Whittaker had gotten hitten with glass over the head! I also noticed a scar on Whittaker! I didn't tell anyone this! Plum being who he is asked a question we all wanted to know!  
>"How come no one heard this glass smash over Whittakers head?"<br>"We will have to wait for the Autopsy to know when he was killed" I answered!  
>Then a policeman walked past with 'Crime Scene Do Not Cross' tape and he saw us and thought we were the murderers!<br>"NO YOU HAVE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Dmitri shouted.  
>It was too late! The Police Man ran off and came back with a detective!<br>"So ... You murdered him?" the Detective asked!  
>"NO!" We Shouted!<p>

**Memories Book**

Perfect, just Perfect. Whittaker dead! However I have a great eye because there was glass on the floor and there was a scar on Whittaker's leg. A detective saw us and told us to follow him. We got to the police station and were each questioned about what we saw or heard all day. We were all in the same lessons and none of us heard of saw anything scary until the end of the day when we smelt the blood. But I did tell them about the glass and the scar. The autopsy came back into the policeman's hands and apparently he was killed while we were at school. But the worst thing is ... all of us are SUSPECTS! I have no idea if one of us did commit the murder and I have no idea if the secret houses are included in this either. This is the worst part of our year so far. I wanted to have a rest for Christmas and enjoy it but I think i'm going to be made to solve another murder. The rest of us met after we were all questioned and we talked about what the problem is... we also tried to solve the case.

"What happened?" Asked Liz.  
>None of us could really answer this since none of us knew.<br>"Maybe we should go down to the secret room and see if there are clues there." Suggested White. All of us nodded and went down to the secret room. When we unlocked the door once again and we saw Adam Ellis.  
>"What are you doing down here?" Questioned Lucas.<br>We all crashed into Lucas, except me because I am ace at stopping myself on my skateboard.


	3. The Houses are Involved?

**Dmitri- Mystery Book  
><strong>**Agnes- Eyes of the Peacock  
>Liz- Glamorous Book<br>Lucas- Plum Institute News Letter  
>Whitney- White Lights Useful Book<br>Seamus- Memories Book**

**Let's start again!**

**Plum Institute News Letter**

When we were standing near the table where our symbols now stand with the tesla device, Adam Ellis helped us with this mystery! We discussed the case times and how we all have a alibi that is so solid that the police MUST BE STUPID to not see it!  
>We also discussed who it could be! None of the school kids could of done it right? All I remember is the glass and the scar on Whittaker's leg! I had to speak up!<br>"I saw something none of you saw! Near Whittaker there was some glass and on Whittaker's leg there was a scar!"  
>"I saw that too!" Shouted Liz!<br>She carried on with "... I didnt want to say anything because I didn't want to jump to conclusions like we have before!"  
>"Actually! I thought I was the only one to see that! I felt special for once!" Said Seamus!<br>Then I added "If we can see that crime scene just once more!"  
>Agnes put her had up!<br>"Well I did take a picture while you guys were looking! I think it's kinda lucky I have my iPad and I have the picture on there!" Everyone was relieved and excited! Even me (I don't know what a iPad is)! She pressed a couple of buttons and up came the bright picture! I told peacock to send that to my new awesome phone and she did! When I got my phone out everyone was shocked that I had a new phone for once. I looked at the sent crime scene photo I just received and me and Agnes spent half an hour working on it! Then I noticed something, in Whittakers right hand pocket was a magnifying glass and asked Agnes of this meant anything to her. She recongniced the magnifying glass from somewhere but didn't know where from!

**Eyes of the Peacock**

Lying hurts my soul! I told Lucas that I didn't know where this magnifying glass was from, but when I went to a party last weekend, it was in Whittaker's pocket then! Thinking about it, he had exactly the same clothes as he was wearing last week! Creepy, huh?  
>This might mean something and I'm just holding back info! I need to apologise to him and tell the truth! I also need to tell him all about the party and see if there is something important there!<p>

**Plum Institute News Letter**

Agnes asked me to meet her at the car park of the school and I met her there!  
>SHE LIED TO ME! She actually lied to me! Well at least she was honest when she turned herself in! Well she told me that he was wearing exactly the same clothes as before and the magnifying glass was in the same pocket! We went to this venue of the party and we searched the scene! We got there and it there was hardly anything!<br>"Is there any secrets in this room?" I asked!  
>I got my phone out and used Ping Chat to contact Whitney, Seamus, Liz, and Dmitri.<p>

**Mystery Book**

Lucas just sent me a message and I met him at the location where it displayed, while I was waiting Liz, Seamus and Whtney appeared too. Lucas finally showed himself and we all asked what was wrong!  
>"Agnes, was holding vital info!" said Lucas! Everyone shot a horrible glare at Agnes,<br>"But I was only holding it because it was personal" "Why was it personal?" Asked Liz "Because it was the House of Peacock reunion..."  
>Everyone was gob smacked!<br>Liz being a nosy person decided she wanted to know more about the houses!  
>"So you know stuff about the secret houses? Then what is the 'House of Scarlet'?"<br>Agnes didn't know anything about the 'House of Scarlet', all she knew is everything we knew. She shrugged her shoulders not knowing.  
>"But all I know is that Whittaker was disguised as a person of the House of Peacock" Agnes replied.<br>We all stared at each over and then all ran into the house, we all wanted to know something about our houses!


	4. The Mansion

**Plum Institute News Letter**

The door burst open and the halls were being investigated.  
>Agnes saw everything, so she just sat and watched T.V. in the living room.<br>The rooms were the following: Spa, Theatre, Living Room, Observitory, Hall, Guest House, Dining Room,Kitchen, Patio! We all looked in a couple of rooms and found the following items: Trophy was in the Spa, Dumbbell was in the Theatre, Knife was in the Living Room, Poison was in the Observitory, Candlestick was in the Hall, Rope was in the Guest House, Axe was in the Dining Room,Pistol was in the Kitchen and the Bat was in the Patio. All of us were confused because all of them expect the Poison or the Rope had blood on them. Agnes also revealed another secret!  
>"There are secret passages from the corner rooms to the opposite side; they all lead to a centre"<br>"Well, lets go down there!" Suggested White.  
>We went into the spa and pushed open the secret passage. The girls went last as they were all worried about their Shoes, Makeup, Cell Phones etc. We walked into the centre of the secret passages and noticed the House of Peacock logo was above us. We opened it and stairs shot out like bullets out of a gun. We somehow dodged them and then climbed.<br>It was a hidden Pool! We looked inside and we saw that the sign that contained all the house's logo was here aswell. Liz took out the Replica and flattened it out next to it, both were exactly the same.

The secret passage slammed open and all we heard is  
>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"<br>I didn't know who it was.

**Eyes of the Peacock Blog**

My Dad! He sure was furious!The first two words he said was:" What are you kids doing here?"! Let me rephrase from what I said before, Instead of 'saying' it, he shouted it! He looked straight at me and looked as though he was going to punch me! He didn't luckily. But I didn't talk to him all night. He especially gave me a huge lecture about what not to say to people about the houses! But l yelled back into his face showing him that was furious. I also happened to mention they too from secret houses. Then he stopped yelling at me at the current point, he walked off and never saw him until two days later...


End file.
